


Empress Ahsoka

by EmpressAhsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Mind Control, Sith Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAhsoka/pseuds/EmpressAhsoka
Summary: After leaving the jedi order, Ahsoka accidentally finds a sith holocron containing knowledge that corrupts her and sends her on her path to becoming empress of the galaxy.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, this fanfiction will contain smut/lemoms/whatever you want to call it in later chapters.

Ahsoka walked past the many black market merchants of corouscant. All she had when she left the jedi order were a handful or credits, and food wasn't exactly cheap on the upper levels of corouscant. She walked past the many merchants trying to find something that wasn't rotten or inedible in another way when suddenly she heard something whisper her name. Out of curiosity Ahsoka followed the whisper which eventually lead her to an even more shady area than where she was before. Among the shady figures selling illegal spices and weapons something stood out to her, a deep red holocron. Ahsoka didn't know why, but she just needed that holocron. She approached the vendor, a houk who was relatively skinny for his species.

"How much for this?" Ahsoka asked, pointing at the holocron.

"This piece of trash?" the houk replied "you can have it for free. Some shady jedi sold it to me claiming it was worth something but I couldn't even open it. Ever since I've had it it made me feel uneasy anyway..."

As Ahsoka took the holocron she felt immense power inside it. Getting groceries could wait, Ahsoka simply needed to open this holocron. Ahsoka took the red cube to her current home, an abandoned storage room a few levels below the market. It was a shithole compared to her chambers at the jedi temple, but at least it was somewhere to stay. Ahsoka sat on the only chair inside the room and used the force to slowly open the holocron. Immediately, a hologram of a person appeared. The person had red skin, a species Ahsoka couldn't identify.

"Greetings" the person on the hologram began to speak "my name is Darth Suru, but most of my subjects called me mistress. If you are seeing this I am dead but my knowledge resides in this holocron. If you were able to open it you are worthy of learning from me."

"Darth? This is a sith holocron!?" Ahsoka said in surprise.

"Oh, you are a jedi? How interesting that you were able to open my holocron. Well, the fact that you did means that you are worthy to learn my power of seduction from me." the holocron replied to Ahsoka's surprise.

"You can actually reply to me?

"Of course, I'm a collection of knowledge, not some simple recording. But back to you, how come a jedi like you lives in a place like this? Please tell me the sith empire was finally successful with wiping you out."

Ahsoka didn't know why she was still speaking with the holocron, but with no one else around she figured she might as well speak with someone.

"No, the jedi still exist, but I left the order."

"Hmm, interesting. A jedi who leaves voluntarily. Tell me more about it."

Ahsoka told the holocron the entire story, how she was blamed for the bombing, how she was hunted by the clones, everything leading up to this point. While telling the story new feelings Ahsoka never felt before came up inside her. Anger, fear, hate, feelings the presence of the sith holocron amplified.

"Hmm, that sounds like the jedi order became even more hypocritical than during my time. If I were you I would take revenge" the holocron suggested.

"No! I could never!" Ahsoka replied, although she briefly thought about the possibility.

"I see, but perhaps I can be helpful to you in other ways. If you're not a jedi learning some new things that were previously forbidden won't hurt..."

Ahsoka carefully considered but still replied "What exactly?"

"Perhaps you know what a mind trick is? It was actually invented by me. However, the version jedi and sith nowadays use are weak watered down versions that only allow you to force the target to one action. My deep mind trick had the ability to bend a person's will to me completely. All my servants and apprentices were undyingly loyal to me and would do literally anything I asked of them."

"Well, I could certainly use this to get a better living situation" Ahsoka convinced herself.

"Good, I knew the holocron didn't pick you for no reason..."


	2. First steps into the dark side

Ahsoka spent the next few days learning the deep mind trick from the holocron. After being fairly confident in her ability to do it it was time for a test run.

* * *

Ahsoka approached her target, a middle-aged human selling a lower-middle-class apartment about 15 levels below the surface of corouscant. She chose this target so she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself should the deep mind trick go wrong. She approached the man waiting for her in front of the house like they agreed upon in a holo-conversation earlier.

"So you are the client? Aren't you a little young to buy something like this?" the man asked.

Ahsoka simply nodded, now she needed to strike. As a first step Ahsoka concentrated all of her energy onto the man before holding out her hand.

"You will give me this apartment free of charge" Ahsoka commanded.

She felt adrenaline rushing through her. At this point she felt powerful like she never felt before.

"I will give you the apartment free of charge." the man replied in a monotone voice and handed Ahsoka the keys.

That was the easy part that a normal mind trick could also accomplish. The hard part was making the man keep his promise afterwards. Ahsoka tested if he was loyal now like the holocron promised. Without using another mind trick she gave another command.

"Spin around and then walk away."

As commanded, the man spun around and simply walked away without looking back. With a smile on her face Ahsoka entered the apartment. It had proper furniture and could even be considered more luxurious than her quarters at the jedi temple. Ahsoka pulled the holocron out of her bag and opened it, revealing the familiar hologram.

"I see you were successful."

"Yes, I managed to break the will of the man selling this apartment, and it felt good. Please, teach me more. I have never felt so powerful before!" Ahsoka said enthusiastically.

"Good. I knew you were the right person to carry on my legacy. As a first step you should probably get a subordinate who is undyingly loyal to you. And by get I mean make."

"You mean like a slave? I could never do that to someone!"

"Oh? I thought you wanted to learn. Besides, didn't it feel good breaking that man's will? Imagine someone entirely devoted to you and you only, worshipping you like a Godess?"

The holocron's words exited Ahsoka, and for the first time in her life she felt lust.

"Okay, I have to admit a personal subordinate would be nice. I think I even have someone in mind already." Ahsoka said with a wicked smile as her eyes briefly flashed yellow.

* * *

This was the first time ever since she left the jedi order that Ahsoka was on the surface of corouscant. She was standing in from of a tall building where most of the elite of corouscant resided, including her target. She Rang the doorbell marked "Padmé Amidala." To Ahsoka's suprise, Padmé's voice came out of the speaker instead of C-3PO's.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Senator amidala? It's me, Ahsoka. I wouldn't normally ask this but could you let me in? I have nowhere to stay and I haven't eaten for days. I just need somewhere to stay for one night."

"Of course!" Padme replied as expected "I could never deny an old friend in need. I live on floor 47, come in."

Ahsoka smiled as she entered the lobby of the massive skyscraper, knowing that Padmé would belong to her soon. 


End file.
